Tied Up
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: "Sora you're so arousing and cute." His blush deepened. I crawled on top of him and kissed his lips. "Kawaii indeed."  OOC  out of character


_**Sora X Riku**_

Sora's POV

I sat at home waiting for Riku's return. I sighed as I lay on the sofa bored and a little lonely. Eventually I fell asleep I had no idea how long I'd slept but I awoke to the sound of my lover's voice.

"Sora…wake up. You'll catch a cold." I looked up at him and smiled. "Hello sleepy head." I pouted at that and he laughed. I sat up patted next to me.

Riku sat beside me then lent over to kiss my forehead. I smiled at him "you took long," I whined. He kissed my forehead again and stroked my cheek before kissing me on the lips as if in apology.

"I know I'm sorry Sora there were some punks trying to hit on some kid and I ran to the rescue…he reminded me of you actually."

I chuckled. "Blonde spiky hair, ice blue eyes, cute face right?" Riku nodded. "That's my elder brother," I chirped giggling. Riku was speechless. I laughed a little and kissed him shyly on the lips. "Thank you for looking out for him." Riku nodded and smiled. I loved his smile he only showed it to me which made me feel special.

Riku's POV

I was about to head upstairs to change when Sora pulled me back. "Don't go up yet…" I chuckled, kissed his cheek and nodded on 'OK.'

Sora scurried from the room heading upstairs and into our room. After a few minutes I heard a faint 'you can come up now.' I smiled having no idea what was in store for me.

As I opened the door to our room I was shocked. The site before me was so painfully arousing. Sora was naked and cuffed to the bed legs spread open his mouth slightly parted, eyes half lidded, the blush across his cheeks adorable.

"Sora you're so arousing and cute." His blush deepened. I crawled on top of him and kissed his lips. "Kawaii indeed." He blushed even more and let out a gasp as I moved a hand to pinch his nipples.

I smirked and licked his earlobe before biting it. He moaned softly. I continued pinching his nipples till they were perk, hard nubs. Sora moaned and bit his bottom lip. My hands traveled south down his body making him gasp.

My hand grabbed his cock and started to stroke it. He whimpered a little in need. I smirked and bent my head down licking the tip teasingly "you're so hard already," I teased. He blushed again and whimpered.

I giggled and decided to stop teasing him. I bent down again and took his cock into my mouth. I sucked gently on it. Then I sucked harder on the hard, hot organ in my mouth. "R-Riku…! Fuck me already…"

I chuckled around his cock before I pulled away with a _pop. _Two fingers probing at his entrance. He gasped softly. I slowly pushed the fingers inside his hot warm entrance loving the sounds I received.

I started to scissor him before adding the third and final finger. He squirmed a little bit before relaxing. I fingered him more before letting my fingers slide out of him. Which made Sora whine.

I chuckled softly and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Sora you're so cute!" I cooed making him blush more. I chuckled slightly at him loving his blush. "Sora I love you," he smiled at me.

"I love you too, Riku," he said softly. I kissed his cheek. "R-Riku…hurry up…" I giggled as I stripped and started to slick my cock with my spit before lining myself up with his entrance.

I slowly pushed into him, he cringed slightly. I caressed his face with feather light kisses. Once I was fully sheathed inside him I stayed still waiting for him to adjust.

"M-move…" Sora ordered. I grinned and done as I was told slowly moving inside him thrusting at a nice slow even pace. "R-Riku…faster!" I chuckled and started to thrust harder and faster as he wished.

"You sure…are bossy…during sex…Sora…" I teased. He pouted at the comment and I chuckled bending over as my thrusts continued hard and fast to kiss him on those sweet pink lips.

I pulled away and adjusted my angle aiming to hit that sweet spot deep inside Sora that would have him shouting out in pure pleasure. After a couple of harder thrusts I hit it dead on. I grinned in triumph when I heard Sora yell out my name in uncontrollable pleasure. "RIKU…! RIGHT THERE HIT IT AGAIN…!"

A massive smirk spread across my lips as I sped up my thrusts making them harder repeatedly hitting that spot deep inside him abusing it till Sora could take no more and came over our stomachs.

Sora's tightening walls around my erection tipped me over the edge too. After a couple of very hard thrusts I came deep inside him Sora milking me of my orgasm. I panted collapsing on top of him.

"T-that…was a-amazing…Riku…" Sora said between pants. I nodded and rolled off.

"Sora where are the keys? You don't want to sleep tied to the bed now do you" I chuckled softly.

Sora poked his tongue out at me "in the draw my side." I leant over him and opened the door grabbing the keys and opening the cuffs.

"Sora you were amazing tonight. I love you so much and I promise you I'll give you the best birthday present ever this year. No presents later on will be able to beat it." He chuckled and curled up close to me.

"I look forward to it and I love you too Riku." He whispered then yawned. He snuggled up and kissed my chest before pulling the cover over us and falling asleep in my arms. I smiled kissing the tip of his head.

"Goodnight my love sleep well." With that I smiled before falling asleep as well holding Sora close to me never wanting to let go.

The End


End file.
